A Delayed Cristmas
by LMX78749XML
Summary: After the gang starts to settle down for a cozy Christmas movie the Master comes in and delays the whole thing for a mission in snowy mountains.


p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" It was Christmas Day and Lucy,Grey,Ezra,and Natsu were walking to Lucy's apartment. Lucy ,walking through the cold snow falling on to her face looked up into the bland gray sky. She thought to herself This is going to be a good Christmas with all of my friends. Ezra asked everyone if they got everyone something and every one said at the same time "why would we not?" and they looked at each other and laughed. This was definitely the start to Lucy's dream Christmas. Lucy asked if everyone got the white elephant gift and they all nodded and Grey said "yep" just after everyone nodded. After a few minute of walking Lucy said with a shivering tone "Oh my god I'm so cold!" Natsu looked at the ground and said"of course you are..." And smiled. Lucy looked at him and grunted a little. Ezra quickly interrupted and said "There is your apartment!" Lucy replied with "Yay!"/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Lucy grabbed the cold rusty handle and opened the door, there stood her empty hallways begging her to turn all of the lights on. Lucy noticed that Natsu quickly went over to get a cup, poured milk in it, and put it in the microwave. Lucy wondered what he was doing so she asked "Natsu, what are you doing now?" He replied with "Duh, making hot chocolate who cant have hot chocolate on Christmas?!" She went back to what she was going, putting the skirt under the Christmas tree, and everyone took their gifts and put them under there. DING! Natsu's milk was done and he rushed into her pantry and ripped open one of the hot chocolate packets and pored it into the drink. Vigorously stirring he spilled chocolate on her table. "Natsu!" Lucy said with an annoyed tone swiftly moving towards the paper towels. "What?" Natsu said obviously knowing he spilled some. After the spill was clean Lucy went to her movie shelf and asked "What do you guys want to watch?" "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence!" "OK" Lucy replied. Right as everyone sat down with all of their snacks to watch the movie, the door opens slowly making a loud creek.p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"In comes the master. "as much as I hate to say this I have a very important mission for you, span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"ONLYspan you cant do it." "What is it and where is it?" Ezra asked. "come to the guild Ill explain everything once we get there." He closed the door and left. "Right as we were going to have a snack and watch a movie we cant even have a Christmas.!" Grey said. Lucy's night was ruined, she had to go on a mission instead of eating candy canes and opening presents. They all put their coats on and left to go to the guild./p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Once they arrive Lucy finally asks " Now, What is it and where is it?" "In a region of the snowy mountains" He says as he hands them a map of the route to the mountains. "That will take at least A week to get to, walking in all of this cold weather!" Natsu yells. Lucy says "guys calm down, what happened there?" As the master explains what happened on the mountains 30 minutes fly by. The gang gets up and heads back to apartment to get supplies for starting their journey instead of having a nice Christmas.p 


End file.
